


【EC/双BR/一美水仙】Billion Honey（系列pwp）

by DCC222



Category: Murder In Mind, Shame - Fandom, Starter For Ten - Fandom, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCC222/pseuds/DCC222
Summary: Summary：为了给父亲还赌债，查尔斯和布莱恩被卖给了两个不知名的Alpha。
Relationships: Brian Jackson/Brandon Sullivan, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Martin Vosper/Brian Jackson/Charles Xavier
Comments: 25
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 看简介就知道这个就是搞黄……本章小马丁的教学，一美水仙（詹老师生日快乐！），之后会出现（包括但不限于）双O互玩，双BR和EC 4P等情节。  
> 雷雷雷雷！！觉得雷一定要关掉啊！！！鞠躬

意识从完全黑暗的地方渐渐浮上来，眼睑上覆盖着一层橙色的光晕，耳边是似有似无的耳鸣和耳膜里血液流过的声音，鼻尖传来一阵酒精的味道。

像是从梦里被突然被惊醒，查尔斯·泽维尔模模糊糊地睁开眼睛，眼前笼着一层不甚清晰的白雾。

从未见过的地方，陌生的木墙，他只能勉强从余光里看到一个穿着单薄白色内衣的陌生少年将手上拿着的小小棕色玻璃瓶放到地上，蹲下身来饶有兴趣地打量着他。

“你醒啦。”少年笑嘻嘻地说，“哇哦，你和你弟弟长得真的好像啊，虽然他们说我和你们也有些像，但我觉得我还是要更性感一些。”

查尔斯不知道他在说什么，只是模糊的大脑在听到“弟弟”这个词的时候猛地清醒了，他想起了自己为什么会在这里——

他在自己的家里，被自己好几年没有见过的父亲给卖了。

“真没想到你那个赌鬼老爸能生出那么好看的儿子。”少年用指尖挑起查尔斯的下巴，看着对方和自己瞳色相近的蓝眼睛，又摸了摸他棕色的卷发，“听说你还是个教授？有些Alpha就喜欢玩这样的，怪不得有人会为你花那么多钱呢。可是还你爸的赌债还是不太够，还好你弟弟也是一个小漂亮Omega，这样老赌鬼就不用被沉到大西洋里去啦，可喜可贺。”

“不可能，布莱恩和妈妈在英国——”查尔斯想挣扎着起身，嗓子发紧，可手被结结实实地反绑在背后，轻易就被少年给按了下去。少年撇撇嘴，不屑地拽着他的肩膀让他面朝左边，那里有一张软沙发，他的弟弟正侧着身靠在沙发的一边，双手被天花板上挂下来的束缚器具吊在头顶，垂着头，浅浅地呼吸着。

“别说是英国，就是火星他们也能把人抓到，这里就是这样运作的。”

查尔斯呼吸都快停止了。他前几天才和弟弟视频过，布莱恩刚考上大学，虽然自从父母离婚之后布莱恩连姓都改姓了母亲，但他们的兄弟感情一直不错。

“布莱恩失踪，妈妈会报警的……”

话刚说到一半，查尔斯就知道这没用。果然，少年嗤笑一声，低低地嘲笑了一句“报警？”，就站起身来，拿起了棕色玻璃瓶，走向还昏迷着的布莱恩，将瓶口凑到他小巧的鼻尖前虚虚一晃，刚才还无知无觉的人伴随着一阵剧烈的咳嗽，突然惊醒了过来。

“布莱恩！”

查尔斯挣扎着想往弟弟那边去，少年也不阻止，看着他挪过去跪坐在布莱恩身前，焦急地打量着刚成年几个月的弟弟：“你没事吧？有没有哪里受伤？”

“嗯……查尔斯？”

布莱恩看起来还不太清醒，说话的声音糯糯的：“你怎么会……？啊，我……我被人袭击了——”

“没事的、没事的，我在。”查尔斯尽力靠过去想安慰布莱恩，他们虽然长得很像，但查尔斯总是沉静有内敛，布莱恩开朗单纯，他一直扮演着保护弟弟的角色。

少年像是看够了这样兄弟情深的戏码，走过来拉住查尔斯的胳膊将他提到沙发上，顺便紧了紧反绑着他手的束具，将他摁在柔软的靠背上。

“你、你干什么！放开查尔斯！”布莱恩挣扎起来，吊着的铁链被他扯得咣啷作响，“你不能……”

“我看你们还在状况外，是不是？”少年腿一伸，跨坐到了查尔斯身上，舔舔嘴唇，“我先自我介绍一下，马丁——啊，你们不用思考这到底是不是我的真名，这不重要——重要的是，在你们见到花钱买下你们的那两个Alpha之前，我得教你们一些东西。你知道，这很难，还好我是专业的。”

布莱恩像是听到了什么恐怖故事，脸“刷”地一下白了。他年龄不大，但绝对不笨，他知道当年父母是为什么离婚，而妈妈又是为什么狠心带他去了另一个国家：他的父亲是一个无可救药的赌徒，而查尔斯留下的原因是他刚刚收到本地一所著名大学的入学通知。

布莱恩咬着嘴唇不说话，马丁倒是无所谓地来回打量了一下这对兄弟，摸着下巴评价道：“看来你们感情不错，相性也很好，搞起来的话会很好看的。”

他从查尔斯身上起来，打开了旁边桌子上一个看起来很高级的箱子，拿出一根装着不知名液体的针管，还有酒精棉花，一阵不详的预感从查尔斯的心底升了起来。

“你到底要干什么？”

查尔斯努力让自己的声音保持镇定，开始思考逃跑的可能性，马丁并没有收敛自己的信息素，他能闻出来对方也是一个Omega，如果先假装配合，他不是完全没有胜算……

“当然是给你们上课啊，我还没给教授上过课呢——这可不对哦，查尔斯，我认得出这个眼神，但很遗憾，你跑不掉的。”

马丁耸耸肩，打破查尔斯的幻想，轻车熟路地弹了弹针管，让淡绿色的液体溢出针尖：“为了保证效果，我得先让你们发情，还得让你们熟悉Alpha的味道。放心，这东西效果显著又没有副作用，很安全的。”他慢慢靠近查尔斯，用膝盖压着他的大腿，扳过他的脸，强迫他露出了终日与书籍为伴而显得很白皙的脖颈，“哇，你好白啊，血管看得很清楚。”

查尔斯被对方的体重压制得动弹不得，双手被勒得生疼，一旁的布莱恩因为束缚具也没办法靠近分毫，马丁用微凉的酒精棉给他消了毒，将那些带着Alpha信息素的强制发情剂一滴不剩的推了进去。

一瞬间，极具侵略性的信息素充满了他的四肢百骸，这股冲击差点就让他喘不过气来——这是一股带着铁腥的味道，而他甚至都不知道这是属于谁的信息素！查尔斯不是没有和Alpha交往过，在发情期偶尔不想吃药的时候也和当时的男朋友上过床，但他从来没有像现在这样被包围在像是要把他溺毙的霸道气味里。

布莱恩看着查尔斯额头爆出青筋的样子，痛恨自己无能为力，挣扎中连手腕都磨出了红痕，他只能焦急地喊着哥哥的名字，查尔斯紧闭着双眼，身体微微发抖，呼吸开始不稳了起来。

“别急，你的是……嗯，这个没错。”

马丁放开了缩到沙发上的教授，又回到箱子里拿起另一根针管，给布莱恩打针就容易多了，还没进入社会的小Omega其实早就被吓得不行，只是为了哥哥而做出一副勇敢的样子，根本就没法进行有效的反抗，更别说他的双手被高高地吊起来，活动范围比查尔斯还小。

“嗯……呜！”

几乎是液体开始流进血液的一瞬间布莱恩就发出了一声有些凄惨的哽咽。他一直在准备大学考试，没有谈过恋爱，甚至连Alpha都没有亲近过，发情期也细心又乖乖地吃药，这种被信息素直接入侵的感觉对他来说实在是太过分了，全身的血液都在往下腹涌去，他一时间都没办法分辨出这些信息素到底是什么味道。

“你真的都没有被碰过哎。”好像是对布莱恩的反应有些惊奇，马丁靠过去轻轻在他耳边吹了一口气，引来了对方一阵带着鼻音的轻颤，“敏感度也很好，你身边的Alpha居然能忍住不碰你——嗯，应该是因为你平时总是戴着那副超级蠢的黑框眼镜吧。”

“好、好难受……”

对情欲一点办法都没有的年轻Omega紧紧夹住腿根，强制发情剂的药效来得太猛烈，马丁向下一看，布莱恩的腿间已经鼓起了一个鼓包，外裤上浅浅地透出一点水渍。

“你湿得太快了。”不知道是赞许还是抱怨，马丁好心地帮他解开前面的裤链，手探进内裤里面揉了两下，拿出来的时候手掌带出一些亮晶晶的滑液，他把它们全部抹在布莱恩的长裤上，又干脆地把他的裤子全部脱下来扔到地上。性器弹出来，打到马丁的手背，带着凉意的空气并没有让布莱恩清醒一些，他觉得更热了，用尽最后一丝理智拼命并起膝盖，不想让哥哥一扭头就能看见自己的丑态，却把马丁的手腕夹在了大腿中间，还无意识像是主动求欢一般地动了两下腰。

马丁低低笑了一声，手掌一翻，握住布莱恩直立在空气中的性器缓缓套弄了几下，小Omega喘息着颤巍巍地往后躲了躲，但又忍不住主动挺胯把硬挺往他手心里送，也不知道是想阻止他还是想让他动得更快一些。

指腹划过铃口和敏感的冠沟，马丁突然加快了速度，狠狠地撸动手里那根泛着粉红色的可爱肉棒，却在布莱恩声音陡然拔高的时候撤了回来。

“这就是第一课：学会忍耐。我是为你好，被弄得高潮太多次对身体没好处。”

马丁站起来，伸出舌尖把手里透明的前液全部卷走，就这么丢下急需抚慰的布莱恩，转而盯住了刚才一直被冷落的年长教授。

查尔斯紧闭着双眼，好像是在和身体的本能作斗争，但已经尝过情欲滋味的Omega并没有比自己青涩的弟弟好上多少。

“你都不看他的吗？”马丁走到查尔斯身前，半跪了下来，抓住他的膝盖往两边一用力，“不过你一定听见了吧……啧啧，我还以为有过经验的人能忍得久一些呢。”

教学者探过身，用嘴唇稍微隔着布料碰了碰教授紧绷的腿根，甚至都还没吻上中间支起的帐篷，查尔斯就深吸一口气，别过了头，被反绑的双手在身后握成拳头，咬住嘴唇不愿意发出一个音节。

马丁也不恼，他就是吃这碗饭的，有得是办法让最禁欲的人也变得放荡。他故意转过去对布莱恩眨了眨眼，那个小Omega被发情的药物和信息素激得都快哭了，不安地并住双腿，知道自己不该看，但就是移不开目光。

查尔斯并不知道马丁要做什么，对方用嘴唇和牙齿解开了他长裤的扣子，并叼住了裤链，驾轻就熟地往下拉，然后扣着他的裤腰带连着内裤一起扯了下来，松紧布料从大腿和沙发之间被拽出去的触感都变成了一种鞭笞，温热的气息在他大腿内侧流连，随即变成了湿热的舌尖。

“……！”

教授紧皱眉头，喉结不易察觉地动了动，鼻息重了起来。马丁并不急着刺激硬到快戳到他脸颊上的性器，而是以一种磨人的力度时轻时重地舔弄着他的囊袋，指腹摩挲着腿根的嫩肉，故意略过了中间那道开始泛出湿意的缝隙。马丁来回让那两颗浑圆饱满的圆球在舌尖上颠动，直到一滴难耐的清液从顶端流过柱身，才大发慈悲地往上舔，划过顶端的时候毫不留情地用嘴唇裹了上去，没给查尔斯任何适应的时间就直接给他来了一个极富技巧的深喉。

“啊、唔……不——”

查尔斯马上又把呻吟咬了回去，但漏出的这一声呜咽还是让听到的人都明白他现在正处在一种又煎熬又舒服的境地当中。马丁按着他的大腿，卖力地上下又舔又吸，手还恶意地贴着肉缝揉弄，发出令人面红耳赤的水声，年长一些的Omega弓起脊背，连肩膀都在细细地发抖，身体的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着想要释放。

“嗯……哈啊……你放开……！”沙发靠背让他无处可躲，快感像是在追赶着他，要把他逼入一条死路。不行，一定要忍住，绝对不能在这个家伙的嘴里高潮——

“你还是很会叫的嘛，真是越隐忍越撩人，我觉得好像不用教你什么了。”马丁最后重重地吸了他一下，成功逼出了几声破碎的呜咽，满意地评价道，“越是会忍的人就越是想看他失控，不是吗？”

查尔斯红着眼睛瞪着他，但身下翘着的性器和泛着水光的穴缝没有一点说服力，反而显出了一丝欲求不满的味道。

“我知道你现在很想射，毕竟我很擅长这个嘛。”马丁得意地点了点自己的舌尖，“但是很遗憾，今天你们每个人只能高潮一次。”

他再次看向另一边的小Omega，如果说查尔斯还能勉强维持住最后一丝理智，那布莱恩就已经完全成为了情欲的奴隶，从他腿间流出的甜液在沙发的凹陷处积成了小小的一滩，正随着他难耐地扭动缓缓顺着边沿往地板上滴。

“看着哥哥舒服自己也会有感觉吗？听说有些兄弟会有共感，不知道是不是真的。”马丁手一伸就拉开了布莱恩的脚踝，双腿间的情景大开在查尔斯眼前，马丁欺身上去，一边带着玩笑一般的语气说：“哥哥可要好好看着，否则我就给他带上锁精环，第一次就上那么刺激的东西，你说他会不会坏掉？”

这句威胁很有用，查尔斯本来别过去的脸僵硬地转了回来。

“好了，布莱恩很乖，湿了那么久，应该给点奖励，是不是？”马丁的衣摆蹭过沙发，单薄的白色很快就被浸透了，但他一点也不在意，低头扳着他的腿根，细细打量了一下布莱恩粉嫩饱满的穴瓣，代表着快乐的体液还不断地从小缝里渗出来，湿漉漉的粘湿了卷卷的棕色耻毛，甚至在感知到马丁的目光和气息之后流得更多了。

“不、不要看……呜呜……不要看了……”

布莱恩紧张地缩缩穴口，入口处的嫩肉反而露出来一点，马丁伸出舌尖轻轻地顺着缝隙划过去，小Omega几乎是在那一瞬间就哭了出来，房间里信息素的味道浓到令人发晕。

“没有Alpha能忍得住这个……我该说你们兄弟真是天赋异禀吗？”马丁说着，用手捞起布莱恩的膝窝，揉了两下他大腿上白皙的腿肉，将脸埋到他发着抖的腿间，用红润的唇瓣吻上了那道从没有人碰过的暖穴。

“啊……！停、不行……我受不了……求你、求你……”

少年对布莱恩崩溃般的哭泣求饶充耳不闻，像是在法式深吻一般对着肉缝舔吻，用嘴唇包住入口处的媚肉吮吸，舌尖伸进去逗弄湿滑的内壁，就像是在舔着最喜欢的糖果。吊着布莱恩的束缚铁链都被拉紧了，从未被情欲侵袭过的男孩大脑一片空白，只知道又哭又求，什么求饶的话都说出来了，都快忘了这个房间里还有另外一个人在看。

马丁扣着他的腰不让他自己动作往舌尖上送，小Omega的身体反应全部都被控制住，全身只剩下了汹涌而来的快感。暖穴被翻搅、被挤压，始作俑者甚至偏过脸，用手指将被舔吮到红肿的小穴瓣向两边掰开，用牙齿轻轻刮过翻到穴口的嫩肉，布莱恩哭得更厉害了，他完全不知道要怎么处理体内无处可去的情欲，这次他硬挺的性器都没有被碰一下，就不断地从铃口流出白浊的体液。

就在他抽搐着要达到顶峰的前一秒，马丁又停下了所有动作，舔了舔嘴唇，拉着脚踝就把查尔斯从沙发另一边拉了过来，强制将两个人摆成面对面抱着坐的姿势。

“弟弟也太会哭了，我看你多哭两声，不管哪个Alpha都会马上射给你的。不过教授就比较能忍，是不是？虽然刚才硬得不行，还自己忍不住偷偷把沙发都蹭湿了，但居然一声都没有吭。”

马丁给两位学生下了总结，查尔斯已经无所谓他的调侃了，和弟弟一起被惹出发情期并且还看着对方屡次快要达到高潮的羞耻已经让他的常识观都快要崩坏，更别说还有Alpha的信息素在逼迫着他——他真的已经忍不住了。

少年又按着教授的尾椎把他往前推了推，这下两人的下身就完全贴在了一起，湿暖的触感让他们都发出一声轻微的喘息。布莱恩将额头抵在查尔斯的颈窝里，卷卷的棕发粘在脸上，整个人显得软软糯糯的，求助般地哭道：“哥、哥哥……呜呜……”

马丁绕到侧面，伸手将两个人的性器握在一起贴住，和兄弟二人如出一辙的蓝眼睛里却满是诱惑的笑意：“我知道这句话真的很俗，不过我还是只能说……想要就自己动吧。”

他不愧是最敬业的小恶魔。逼迫而来的高潮会让他们有自己仿佛从未堕落的借口，而只有主动寻求到的欢愉才能让两个甜心明白他们已经成为了属于别人的东西。

“查尔斯……”

布莱恩哭到教授肩膀都湿了，一抽一抽的小小肩胛骨看起来又可怜又煽情，查尔斯最终还是不忍心从小就被保护得好好的弟弟受苦，咬紧下唇，试着动了动腰。

“啊、啊……嗯!”

快感就像是过电，布莱恩本来就被马丁舔到即将高潮，现在潮湿的暖缝又被哥哥的贴住摩擦，性器也在少年的掌控下和查尔斯的那根一起在掌心里被撸动，小Omega腰腹一紧就想往上躲，却被马丁不留情面地按着肩膀一把压了下去。

“嗯……”

查尔斯也再也没法停下来了，但他还是眉头紧锁，只肯从嘴角漏出几声实在压不下去的粗喘，摩擦的水声和性器被套弄的声音咕唧作响，神经全部被欲望所俘虏，对快感的渴望已经根植在了讲台上永远带着和煦又温柔微笑的教授的心里。

“查尔斯、我要……我要……”

布莱恩德声音就像是得不到满足的小母猫，马丁奖励般地亲了亲他的脸颊，又转过去细细地啃咬查尔斯的嘴角，用指腹狠狠擦过两个人的铃口，终于赐予了他们渴望已久的激烈高潮。

“呼……唔，布莱恩？”

他们同时射脏了对方的小腹和马丁的手，少年还缓缓撸着手里的东西来帮他们度过难捱的余波，查尔斯担心自己的弟弟，但布莱恩好像已经被对他来说过于可怕的快感弄得晕了过去。

“好了，哥哥也睡一下吧。”

马丁温柔的捏住查尔斯的腺体，轻轻一扣，在查尔斯向前倒去的时候及时托住了他，把他放在沙发上，给两个人都解开了束缚。

终于完成教学任务的教师心情不错，哼着歌给这对倒霉的兄弟清理了身体，还细心地给把沙发靠背放了下去，让他们睡得更舒服些，并给他们盖上了被子。做完这一切之后，马丁收起他的工具箱，打开门让信息素的味道散了散，就转身走进了隔壁的房间。

里面坐着两个长得极其相似的男人。他们都有金棕色的短发和棱角分明的侧脸，其中一个见马丁走来，抬起淡绿色的眼睛：“都办好了？”

“好了。依照合同，我没有用任何玩具，也用信息素形成了临时标记，大概有个三天的功效吧。”马丁耸耸肩，“尾款可以打给我了吗？”

另外一人掏出手机按了两下，马丁就听到了愉快的信息提示音。

“合作愉快，欢迎下次光临~虽然我觉得你们也不会再找我啦~毕竟设圈套让人家老爸输个精光这种事情，做一次也就差不多了。”马丁轻快地回到门边，想了想又折回来，在门板后露出一个小小的脑袋，“对了，我还要提醒一下，在24小时之内禁止Alpha对他们进行插入式性行为，否则他们会对你们两的信息素过敏的。”

“特别是你，再忍一天吧。”他对着刚才给问他话的男人点点头，并且细心地关好了门。

“艾瑞克，一天而已。”看起来比较年长的Alpha拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，安慰道。

“你才是，今晚又只能找别人了，布兰登。”


	2. Chapter 2

2.

被铺又温暖又柔软，布莱恩却睡得一点也不安稳，他在梦里嘟囔了几声，抓紧被子，额头渗出一层薄薄的汗。后脖颈上那一团还没有被任何人碰过的小小的软肉也有些发热，酥酥麻麻的热流传遍他的全身，他下意识地靠向另一个温暖的身躯，想要寻求一些抚慰——刚成年的Omega还从未遇到如此来势汹汹的发情期，光裸的腿根碰到柔软温热的皮肤，布莱恩追寻着本能就贴了上去，挺腰轻轻磨蹭，想要缓解一下体内无从发泄的燥意。

空气里漂浮着令人安心的甜味，他小小地吸吸鼻子，那好像是哥哥的味道，但他现在根本无暇分辨。布莱恩追寻本能打开腿夹住对方，耸动腰肢，被粘腻的情欲牵引着不断在对方大腿上磨来磨去，穴口和囊袋也换着角度被挤压研磨，肌肤的触感令他更加情绪高涨。

“嗯、嗯……呜……”

年少的Omega在睡梦发出软软碎碎的喘息，他不是没有在发情期的前夜做过这种令人脸红心跳的春梦，第二天早上他就会红着脸去洗自己变得黏糊糊的内裤，并且像是犯了什么错一样赶快去吃抑制剂。但这次的梦太过清晰，他根本就停不下来，动腰的速度越来越快，膝盖也紧紧夹住腿间的温热，没几下就腿根抽搐着达到了第一次高潮，还没等他轻微的颤抖停下来，就听到有人在叫他的名字。

“布莱恩……？”

是哥哥！

小Omega睁开眼睛，看到了查尔斯明显是刚清醒的朦胧双眼，被子早就在他磨蹭自己的时候被扯到了地上，他急忙放开查尔斯，心虚地看了一眼查尔斯同样赤裸的腿根——哥哥的大腿上还留着他流出来的粘滑液体，弄得到处都是。查尔斯同样没穿裤子，性器半勃，浑身潮红，也不知道是因为发情期的影响还是被自己刚才不小心碰成这样的。布莱恩从没见过哥哥这个样子，查尔斯一直冷静自持，虽然是个Omega，但他依然是在无比糟糕的家庭环境中也能当上知名大学教授的、精神强大的男人。

“查尔斯，对不起……我、我没忍住……”布莱恩怯怯地说，连语气都带上了可怜的鼻音，“真的好难受……”

查尔斯有些心疼，早在布莱恩的第一个发情期查尔斯就教导他要按时吃抑制剂，弟弟一定没有受过这种委屈，自己的腺体也热到发痛，而他们还都在一个非常非常危险的境地——他必须想办法让两个人都安全度过这愈演愈烈的热潮。

而布莱恩没想那么多，他只知道查尔斯现在肯定也不好过。“我也想帮帮你……”他小心地靠近哥哥，不知道是不是该先摸一摸哥哥腿间的硬挺，“我不想你难受……”

“等一下，布莱恩……嗯？”

查尔斯撑起身体，却碰到枕头底下有一个硬硬的凸起，他疑惑地拿出来一看，直接呆住了。

那是一个假阳具——双头龙，两边向上弯曲翘起，尺寸很大，至少超过了平均尺寸。龟头也做得很逼真，甚至还有仿真的青筋。中间贴着一张便签，他撕下来看了看，上面用有点可爱的字体写着“Help yourselves”。

看起来是那个马丁留下来的，查尔斯对这种“贴心”感到哭笑不得，虽然这东西的确能帮到他们。

布莱恩看到这根东西，害怕地往后缩了缩，他还从来没有见过这么大的，或者说他根本就没有见过别人的——

“查尔斯，这个……”

发情期一定是烧坏了他的脑子，布莱恩的水竟然流得更多了，刚才的高潮不算彻底，他还渴求着更多。年长的Omega也直起身，从腺体开始传向全身的热流驱使着他向欲望臣服，而他现在只能依靠手里的道具。

“布莱恩，把腿打开，躺下来……会没事的。”他轻声安抚着弟弟，向布莱恩身边靠了靠。

布莱恩听话地躺了下来，自觉打开双腿，查尔斯单手撑在他上面，用另一只手握住双头龙中间，抵住了两人的穴口。

“可能会有点痛，你一定要放松……”

“嗯！”布莱恩咬着嘴唇点头，生怕查尔斯觉得他不行，甚至主动抬起屁股将对着自己的那边顶端浅浅地吃进去了一些。初尝情欲又被发情期逼着往前走的小Omega根本控制不住自己的力度，又忍不住想把玩具往里吸，竟然将对着查尔斯的另一边也往里顶了几寸。

双头龙圆润饱满的硅胶顶端在两人的穴口轻轻磨动，查尔斯深吸一口气，扶着柱身，用力往下一压，假玩具毫不留情地侵入了两个Omega，查尔斯差点就撑不住地要软倒在布莱恩身上。

“呜……好大……”

布莱恩弄自己弄得最过分的时候也不过就是蹭蹭被子，他还从来没有被插入过，粗大的双头龙只能进去一小半，倒是查尔斯已经完全吞下了他那边的一截，正翘起屁股不断将硅胶吃得更深，带动另一边慢慢往布莱恩的里面顶。

“放松，布莱恩，会舒服的……”

小Omega呜咽着摸着自己的肚子，哥哥的每次动作都会让在他里面的部分也跟着往上翘，甚至在他肚子上顶出一点点的凸起，Omega天生适合被操弄，更别说发情期让他完全不需要开拓就自动准备好了，就算那只是一根假阴茎也是一样。硅胶操得他又涨又痒，手都不知道该往哪里放，只好抱住查尔斯的胳膊，又忍不住向上挺胯，想把自己的一边全部吃进去。

查尔斯还是咬着嘴唇，紧闭着眼睛，眉头也微微皱起，空闲的另一只手撸动着自己的性器，顶端流出的清液滴在布莱恩的小腹上。小Omega也跟着他的动作握住自己，试着动了动手，前后夹击的快感让他紧紧绷住小腿，不得不咬住自己的手背来阻止一声高过一声的呻吟。他都有些佩服查尔斯了，因为他完全忍不住那些在就像是小猫在发情一样的尾音。

“哈啊、嗯……”

布莱恩觉得现在自己什么也没有办法想，他从不知道自己的身体还会有这样的感觉，他和查尔斯分别用双头龙的两边操自己，蜜液随着硅胶的柱身流下来，把整根东西都弄得湿漉漉的。

“布莱恩，你还好吗？我马上要——”

查尔斯在情欲的浪潮中只剩下最后一丝理智，他不能只顾自己舒服。他的弟弟一边挺腰不断吞吃双头龙一边崩溃般地点头，手上的动作也越来越快，显然是马上就要到了，前液和穴里流出来的水顺着圆圆的臀瓣往里流，把臀缝都弄得湿湿的。

“嗯……嗯！”

查尔斯重重地让双头龙的顶端磨过自己的生殖腔口，最后套弄了自己几下，紧绷身体就射在了布莱恩的小腹上，小Omega几乎是和哥哥同时达到了高潮，弓起身子又重重落下，氧气不足一般大口喘着气。

刚达到顶峰的两个人都没力气把双头龙拿出来，查尔斯虚虚地靠在布莱恩身上，还没回过神，就听一声到门锁被打开的“喀嗒”声，涌入的新鲜空气冲淡了Omega们的甜腻味道，取而代之的是更加冷静和清淡的气味。

“看来你们两个自己也可以玩，是不是？”

那是两个Alpha——是被注射进他们身体里的信息素的味道。

“……！”

查尔斯想撑起身来，但他现在还没力气，在动作中竟然又把那根假阴茎往自己和布莱恩的身体里推了一些。

“你们到底是……谁……嗯！”

年长的Omega被其中一个Alpha捞了起来，他身上有对方的气味，双头龙从他的穴口滑出，他当然想反抗，但是眼前这个淡绿色眼睛的Alpha——他身上有着这个人的临时标记，对方只要随便释放一些信息素他就只能软倒在Alpha怀里。

“艾瑞克·兰谢尔，如果你一定要现在问。”

但查尔斯的注意力完全不在他身上，布莱恩被另一个Alpha横抱了起来，腿间还夹着半截假阴茎，正随着动作微微颤动，查尔斯急得不行，却被禁锢在艾瑞克的怀里动弹不得：“你要带他去哪儿！布莱恩……呜！”

“嘘，嘘……没事的，查尔斯，你得让你弟弟和他的Alpha待在一起。”

艾瑞克轻轻吻了一下他的腺体，查尔斯就只能眼睁睁地看着还没力气的弟弟被另外一个Alpha带走，而自己也被翻身压到了沙发上，临时标记的主人轻易就压制住他的挣扎，信息素的味道缠绕着他的脑子，刚刚才得到过高潮的身体竟然又开始发热。

“你们到底要干什么？”他从来没那么恨过Omega的本能，他根本不想亲近面前的人，但他一点办法也没有，他拒绝不了对方的信息素。

“看来你不记得我了。也好，那你现在唯一需要记住的就是——”

艾瑞克的手顺着他的脸往下滑，来到胸口，用指肚轻轻揉了揉挺立的乳尖，继续往下探去，握住他又抬头的性器撸动了两下：“我是你的买主，也是你的Alpha。”

没有Omega在这种情况下能控制住自己的身体反应，“我没打算把自己卖给任何人，放开……放开我！”

艾瑞克不接话，只是用体重压住查尔斯的膝盖，直起身来，脱下了自己的上衣，慢条斯理地说：“休想。”

房间的温度一定又升高了。即使是在这个时候，查尔斯也不能否认面前的Alpha真的身材很辣，但这并不代表他想要屈服于被迫诱发的发情期。

Alpha终于放过了他的双膝，捞着他一边的膝窝就轻而易举地分开了Omega的双腿，被双头龙操过的穴口有些红肿，查尔斯被信息素搅得头脑发昏、浑身发软，只能看着艾瑞克用另一只手解开皮带。

“上帝……”

这太大了。

“不……”

“你想要的，查尔斯。”

艾瑞克并不急着进攻，而是轻轻向下压胯，用整根阴茎贴住温软的穴口慢慢磨动，直到整个柱身和耻毛都被磨出来的体液沾湿，才缓缓顶了进去。虽然已经被道具开拓过，但一下子吞下那么大的东西还是让查尔斯有些吃不消——他已经很久没有和别人做过了，肉棒一寸一寸地碾开甬道的褶皱，预想的疼痛并没有到来，Alpha的动作就像是对待情人一般温柔，万般地照顾着Omega的感受，深深浅浅地顶弄，等他完全进去的时候，查尔斯的性器已经又一次完全直立了起来。

“嗯、啊……不……”

查尔斯还是在拼命压抑声音，艾瑞克干脆俯下身去吻了他，牙关被轻易撬开，信息素的味道充满Omega的口腔，引诱他追寻着对方的唇舌，他被高超的吻技弄得七荤八素，竟然开始做出小小的回应。

“真乖。”

教授无法反驳，他需要Alpha的信息素，他也知道这些Alpha到底想要什么。查尔斯干脆放弃了抵抗，真的做出一副顺从的模样，就像所有在发情期被操乖了Omega那样：“艾瑞克，我让你……让你操，你们放过布莱恩可以吗？他才刚成年……”

只要他在床上用这样的语气说话，就很少有Alpha能拒绝他的要求，他甚至还讨好般地夹了夹体内越发硬热的肉棒，用小腿环住了艾瑞克的腰。

但艾瑞克只是挑了挑眉，好像是有些好笑：“看来你真的很关心你的弟弟。”他从查尔斯里面退了出来，带出一些让人脸红的体液，将已经被操到全身绵软的Omega翻了个身，又从背后抓着胳膊将他提起，强迫他背对自己坐了上来。

“那我不如让你见一见他？”

体位的变化让本来就很大的凶器进到了更深处，查尔斯只能靠在Alpha怀里轻轻发抖，直到对方的手绕到前面来揉捏他的乳肉，并开始似有似无地亲吻红肿的腺体才回过神来。

“什……什么？”

被一个自己不认识的Alpha横抱起来，要说布莱恩不害怕，那一定是假的。他只要一闻到面前这个Alpha的气味就失去了力气，好像手和脚都不是自己的了；就连被强行带离哥哥身边的时候都一动不敢动，穴里还夹着没被拿出来的半截双头龙，他又不敢自己动它，硅胶随着Alpha走路的动作轻轻浅浅地磨来磨去，还没到另一个房间就把布莱恩又磨硬了，他只有悄悄夹紧腿根，用手按住腿间的硬挺，生怕Alpha发现。

“布兰登。”

Alpha把他放到床上，低下声音对他说。

“啊……？”

“我说，我叫布兰登。”

Omega愣了一下，怯怯地回答：“你、你好，我是布莱恩。”

Alpha轻轻笑了笑，气氛到此为止还能勉强说得上是正常——如果小Omega的腿间没有夹着那根假阴茎，而布兰登没有很自然地握住了它，又往里面操了一操的话。

“嗯……！你……你不要碰……”

“你喜欢这个吗，布莱恩？”布兰登拿着双头龙缓缓在Omega的嫩穴里进出，把他捂住自己性器的手拿开，语气很温柔，就像是在安抚一只刚来到新环境、缩着长耳朵和小脑袋的兔子。布莱恩不知道该说喜欢还是不喜欢，失去了遮挡的器官直直地立着，他张了张嘴，眼眶一红，看样子马上就要哭出来了，但说出来的也只是软软的推拒：“别……别弄了，好不好……”

布兰登发誓他只是觉得这只小兔子被吓住的样子有些可爱，他故意冷下语气，又用力把玩具往里面顶了顶：“你和你哥哥应该庆幸是我和艾瑞克买下了你们。你知道还有一个中东的买家看上了你们吗？他会给你们喂药，把你们锁起来调教，直到调教成没有Alpha操就会撅起屁股来的Omega。你应该谢谢我们。”

“哈啊、呜……！我不要……”

这下布莱恩真的被吓哭了，他对这些事情完全没有概念，在今天之前他只是一个再普通不过的大学新生，他只能下意识地对这个给了他临时标记的Alpha的话照单全收。

“谢、谢谢你。”小Omega想了想，又小声补充道，好像真的害怕面前的人会再把他交给神秘的中东买家。

这下轮到布兰登硬到发痛了。他猛地把硅胶阴茎抽了出来，布莱恩小小地尖叫了一声，前液又流得到处都是，Alpha从床头拿出一个安全套，在布莱恩眼前晃了晃：“布莱恩，你现在还不想怀孕吧？帮我带好它。”他顿了顿，又补充道，“用嘴，不许用手。”

Omega的脸一下子就红到了脖子，他只在便利店的前台见过这个东西：“我不会……”

“我会教你。”Alpha用信息素逼迫着他，“你能做好的。”

布莱恩只好微微发着抖把包装撕开，听话地顺着布兰登的指示把储精孔里的空气捏了出来，犹豫地将它放到嘴唇边，上面有草莓味的润滑油，竟然尝不到一点橡胶的味道。

“用嘴唇含着它，不要用牙齿碰到。要是破了的话，你就只有奶着孩子去上大学了。”

还没等布莱恩思考他还有能去上大学的可能性，布兰登就按着他的后脑将他按到了自己的腿间，裤链早就被拉开，小Omega喉结动了动，觉得面前的肉棒比刚才和查尔斯一起玩的双头龙还要大一些。

“嗯……”

布莱恩小心翼翼地含着套子，将它对准可怕凶器的龟头，一点一点把它吃了进去，不知道是不是因为布兰登的尺寸太大，套子套到一半就卡住了，急得他只好用舌头将被卷住的橡胶舔平，所有的注意力都集中在了如何顺利地完成任务上，都没意识到嘴里的东西又大了一些。

“做得很好，就这么吃下去。”布兰登奖励似地轻轻摸着布莱恩的后脑，释放出安抚的信息素，布莱恩觉得被表扬了，含得就更加卖力，喉咙里发出小猫一样的呜咽声。

等Omega好不容易屏住呼吸用嘴把套子套到了底，粗大的阴茎已经戳到了他的喉咙，将嘴里的东西吐出来的时候唾液拉出一根银丝，布莱恩急忙用手背擦了擦，又伸出舌头舔舔嘴角留下的草莓味润滑液，怯生生地看着Alpha：“带好……带好了，应该没有破……啊！”

回答他的是布兰登略显粗暴的动作，Alpha将他按倒在床上，双膝折到胸口，草草用手指再做了几下扩张，就一点一点地操了进去，Omega的身体早就擅自做好了承受操弄的准备，布兰登放慢了速度，他不想在第一次就弄伤自己的Omega。

“呜呜……不要、慢、慢一点，好大……”

刚才才好了一些的小Omega一下子哭得更厉害了，被一寸寸操开的感觉比自己玩玩具的时候要强烈几倍，体内的东西发着烫，对信息素的渴望又催着穴里的嫩肉止不住地将肉棒往里吸，粗长的凶器毫不留情地顶到深处，抵在里面停了一会儿，就又整根抽出，再次大力操了进去。

第一次被侵入的穴口翻出深红的媚肉，腿根被打开到极致，布莱恩没办法承受像浪潮一般涌来的快感，Alpha的信息素就快把他淹没，他想叫临时标记伴侣的名字，求他轻点慢点，但又想起对方是自己的买主，怕布兰登生气，话到嘴边又生生地吞了下去。

“哥哥……呜呜……”

他不知道还能叫谁，从小对自己照顾有加的查尔斯跃进了他的脑海，布莱恩只是下意识地想向哥哥求救——空气中本来还算缓和的信息素一下子变得凌冽起来，Alpha狠狠地用阴茎钉着他，淡绿的瞳孔沉下去，用一种让他寒毛竖起的声音说：“你就那么想见你哥哥吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

3.

一开始，查尔斯并没有反应过来艾瑞克所说的“见一见布莱恩”是什么意思。或者说处于硬生生被逼出来的发情期的Omega在本能的压迫之下根本就没办法想那么多，他的脊背贴着Alpha的胸膛，还正将对方的性器坐在体内，手腕也被对方捉住，只能在一下下的颠弄中敞开身体，只射过一次还没有满足的器官在两腿间被顶得不断甩动，艾瑞克强硬地命令他张开腿，不允许他隐藏自己的丑态。

“你只要听话，我们不会对布莱恩做什么的。”Alpha在他耳边诱惑道，“你不是说什么都愿意做吗？把腿打开，正对门口。”

Omega并不明白艾瑞克的用意，为了弟弟，做这点事不算什么——

在布莱恩被刚刚带走他的Alpha带回房间之前，他的确是这么想的。

“怎么，见到弟弟不开心吗？”

艾瑞克咬着他的耳垂，下身的顶弄并没有因为有另外两个人的到来而放缓，布莱恩好像被眼前的景象惊呆了，脸腾地一下变得通红。他刚被布莱恩放到床上就想往后缩，却被自己的临时标记伴侣堵住了去路，还硬扳过他的脸，让他看着自己的哥哥。

“查尔斯好像很难受，你想不想帮帮他？”

布莱恩搞不懂布兰登到底想要他怎么回答，只好选择不说话。对方的手威胁意味十足地在他的穴缝周围摸来摸去，摸得他又痒又怕，既担心他们真的把自己和查尔斯又卖掉，又不敢看正坐着另一个Alpha阴茎的哥哥，一时间眼眶又红透了。

“布莱恩，没事的……别、别怕……啊！”

在弟弟的注视下和Alpha交合实在是太过羞耻，但查尔斯看到布莱恩害怕的表情也顾不得那么多了，刚想出言安慰，却被一个深深的顶入，后半句话都被撞成了变了调的呻吟。

“你看，你哥哥都湿成这样了。”布兰登用指腹轻轻拨了拨小Omega穴口的嫩肉，一边浅浅在入口处戳弄一边说，“还记得刚才怎么教你吃的吗？用你的嘴帮帮查尔斯，否则他是射不出来的。”

这点他说得倒没错。查尔斯的性器正可怜地挺立在空气中流着水，因为不断地甩动而让小腹和床单上也溅上了点点淫液，虽然Omega只靠后面也能获得强烈的快感，但前面硬成这样又不能射还是一件非常难受的事情——查尔斯仅仅只有过几次零星的经验，对情欲还远远没有熟稔到可以只靠插后面就射出来的地步。

“我、我不……”

不论怎么说，给自己的哥哥口交对于初尝欲望滋味的小Omega来说还是有些太过分了。但他的脑子现在完全被空气里布莱恩的信息素裹着走，心里想的不是兄弟间不应该做这样的事，而是他根本不知道该怎么才能让查尔斯感到舒服。

“不做的话，我就要在他们面前标记你了。”

布兰登的脸色不是很好看，自己的Omega在床上的时候叫着别的男人对任何一个Alpha来说都是不可忍受的，他语气里多少带着一点惩罚的意味，用信息素逼迫着小Omega，揉着布莱恩的穴口，推了推他的屁股。

布莱恩被信息素堵得说不出话，满脸通红，一动也不敢动，一面担心查尔斯、心里又害怕，一下子泪水就充满了眼眶。被临时标记了的Omega闻不到其他Alpha的味道，穴里还被一根肉棒搅着，查尔斯意识不清，只觉得弟弟是担心被Alpha标记，想到布莱恩从小都没被Alpha碰过，一定是害怕极了，又是担心又是焦急。

“没事的，布莱恩，你可以做……嗯！”

查尔斯知道不能和这两个Alpha讲道理，想要保护布莱恩只能顺着他们的意思。艾瑞克好像故意要让他出丑一样一边狠顶他一边将他略显丰腴的乳肉揉来揉去，用拇指和食指捻起乳头揉搓，剩下的一只手则向下握住了查尔斯涨成粉色的性器轻轻甩动，用低沉的嗓音往他耳朵里吹气：“你就那么想要？”

被曲解了意思的年长Omega只是咬紧嘴唇不说话，布莱恩被布兰登推着屁股趴到查尔斯胯间，艾瑞克把手里的阴茎往布莱恩嘴边送了送，腰腹故意更加用力，湿透饱满的顶端就一下下戳到布莱恩的嘴角边，在他红润的嘴唇上留下滑腻的痕迹。

“张嘴。”

布兰登威胁般地拍了拍小Omega的屁股，信息素也释放出催促的味道，布莱恩只好颤颤地张开嘴，将自己哥哥的性器含了进去。温暖的口腔让查尔斯小腹一紧，发出一声模糊不清的压抑呜咽，小Omega还没有动舌头，就尝到了一点带着查尔斯信息素气味的前液的味道。

揉着布莱恩穴口的Alpha此时却加快了手上的动作，还用指缝夹起入口处敏感的凸起不断搓动，激得布莱恩往前一躲，被迫给哥哥来了一个深喉，查尔斯整个身子向上一弹，又被艾瑞克毫不留情地按回怀里，扳过他的头和他接吻，将他的尖叫尽数吞下。

另一边的布莱恩也不好过，布兰登揉着揉着就插了一根手指进去，第一次经历没有抑制剂的发情期的年少Omega还不能控制住身体的反应，肉穴自发地把手指往里吸。Alpha曲起指节在里面搅动，没几下就把小穴里搅得泥泞不堪，甜液随着抽动的手指往外躺，发出淫靡的咕唧水声。

“呜呜……”

布莱恩一边含着哥哥的阴茎一边被手指插着穴，只能发出可怜的哽咽，查尔斯在他嘴里又变硬了一些，小Omega仅剩的一点理智告诉他一定要让哥哥舒服，想着刚才布兰登教他的东西，用舌头裹住硬挺上下摩挲，但还没等他动作两下，就感到后面有一根熟悉的硬物抵住了他的臀缝，还不怀好意地不断蹭动。Alpha撤出手指，换上自己的肉棒，肉冠在入口处磨蹭了两下，引出小Omega一声压都压不住的呻吟，一挺身就插进了穴口。布莱恩的肉穴被手指揉得又湿又软，水实在是太多了，阴茎没费什么劲就滑了进去，软肉马上层层叠叠地裹住了入侵的凶器，布兰登用力向两边掰开他的臀瓣，一下就顶进了最深处。

查尔斯本来被自己Alpha又顶又吻弄得七荤八素，前面又被弟弟含着，沉浸在惑人的欲望当中迷迷糊糊，直到听到布莱恩的啜泣才回过神来。他的弟弟呜呜咽咽地埋首在他腿间，因为后面Alpha的顶弄而被迫给自己口交，布莱恩根本没有余力再动舌头，来不及咽下的唾液顺着他的嘴角流下来，软软的吞咽声让他听起来比刚才还要可怜。

“你们都是……骗子……嗯！”

查尔斯忿忿地说，前后夹击的刺激早就将他逼进了欲望的漩涡，他本来以为至少他们能放过布莱恩，但现在布莱恩显然也没能保住童贞，和弟弟一起被两个Alpha同时操弄的羞耻心一瞬间涌了上来，让他的眼眶也变得红红的。

“布兰登刚才只说不标记他，可没说不操他。”艾瑞克替自己的兄弟辩解道，狡猾地用嘴唇包住查尔斯因为被迫发情而有些微微红肿的腺体吸吮，将他的注意力又吸进了情欲的漩涡。

“不要、不要……布莱恩……”

两个Alpha以一种微妙的同步率操干着查尔斯和布莱恩，恰到好处地让小Omega一下下给自己地哥哥做深喉，饶是查尔斯已经在拼命忍耐，想要射出来的冲动还是从吃着阴茎的肉穴一直冲向被温暖口腔包裹的性器，但他最后紧绷的那根神经不允许他射在自己弟弟的嘴里。

“你看，查尔斯觉得你做得不够好。”布兰登故意俯下身，手伸到前面去捏布莱恩的乳头，“他说‘不要’你。”

“唔、唔……”

小Omega一听，急得都快哭出来了，他觉得自己真的很没用，不像马丁懂那么多技巧，也不像查尔斯在他发情的时候能想办法让两个人都舒服，他连帮助哥哥都做不到，是一个不合格的Omega。一边被操小穴一边给哥哥口交对他来说还是有些困难，布莱恩只好尽量努力集中精神讨好嘴里的东西，前后动着将它往深处含的同时用舌尖快速舔弄顶端敏感的嫩肉，在听到查尔斯夹杂着痛苦和舒服的呻吟后无师自通地抵住前端溢出情液的小孔研磨，再卖力地重重一吸，年长的Omega发出一声带着哭腔的惊喘，腿根痉挛，终于控制不住地在布莱恩嘴里达到了高潮。

Omega的精液并没有咸腥的味道，反而有和主人信息素气味一致的淡淡甜味，布莱恩想也没想就把查尔斯射出来的东西全部吞了下去，不大的吞咽声却被另外三个人听得清清楚楚。“看来你学得不错。”布兰登轻笑一声，就着交合得姿势将他拉了起来，将他摆成和查尔斯面对面的姿势，“给哥哥看看你努力的成果，嗯？”

突然的姿势变化让布莱恩有些惊慌，除了肉穴里吃着的凶器以外又没有着力点，只好伸出胳膊搂住了查尔斯的肩膀，嘴边还有没来得及擦去的白浊，挂在比平时更红润的唇角，看起来又无措又可怜。

第一次被Alpha操弄就被临时标记了的小Omega根本不知道要怎么处理在身体里乱窜的欲望，他的本能告诉他要听临时伴侣的话，怯生生地叫查尔斯，好像是真的想讨一个表扬：“哥、哥哥……”

自从布莱恩和母亲去了英国之后，兄弟两已经很久没有如此靠近过了。这和小时候他们面对面抱在一起睡觉不同，弟弟嘴里还有刚才自己射出来的东西，这个认知让查尔斯发出一声啜泣，不由自主地绞紧了内壁。

“不要突然夹那么紧！”艾瑞克哑着声音警告道，越发发了狠地顶他，查尔斯的嘴唇随着耸动若有若无地触碰着布莱恩的唇瓣，奇异柔软的触感让两个被情欲裹挟的Omega脑袋发晕，查尔斯脑袋一热，偏过头，吻住了抱着自己的弟弟。

“嗯、嗯……”

布莱恩不知道发生了什么，只觉得被哥哥亲着很舒服，后穴承受着巨大凶器的律动，本来他就本能地想要一个亲吻来缓解心里小小的不安，哥哥的气息让他感到安心，他甚至主动张开嘴，想要哥哥再多亲他一些。

查尔斯自己的味道充满了他的口腔，还有小Omega小小的哭嗝，他被体内的热流推着走，更加细致温柔得吻着自己的弟弟，想要通过这个吻安慰他，让他不要害怕。布莱恩轻轻哼叫着搂紧了他的脖子，他也扶住了布莱恩的手臂，两个Omega都边被自己的Alpha操干边忘情亲吻着身前的人，空气里的淫靡气息陡然变得更浓厚了。

两个长得如此相像的漂亮Omega互相亲亲摸摸是一副很诱人很香艳的画面，但他们各自的Alpha除了被这副景象激得又硬了几分之外，可就不是那么开心了。

“你可真是给弟弟做了一个好榜样，查尔斯。”艾瑞克咬着牙把查尔斯捞了回来，双手绕到前面去掰开他的大腿，让他的弟弟能更清楚地看见哥哥的股间正被一根粗大发红的阴茎进进出出，插出来的水将囊袋都沾得湿湿的，顺着双球滴到床单上。

“你应该再多教他一些东西，比如怎么张开双腿夹Alpha的老二。”

“不……嗯！”

Alpha的体力好像永远用不完，丝毫还没有要射的迹象，但查尔斯刚射过的前端又再一次微微翘起，这次没人碰它，Omega只靠后穴里的快感就硬了。下流又露骨的话就像是一簇轻柔温暖的羽毛，羽尖毫不留情地撩拨他敏感的神经，查尔斯完全被发情引出的欲望所俘虏，想要伸手下去摸自己，却被艾瑞克抓住了手腕。

“啊啊，你不能自己弄。”

查尔斯正在被体内冲撞的欲望煎熬，另一边的小Omega就更难过了。布兰登没有制住他的手，反而捉着他的手腕让他摸自己，从乳肉一致摸到下腹，就是不让他碰最需要抚慰的部分，最后强迫他用手贴上自己的下体，感受着凶器在穴口进出的频率。

“布兰登……想、想要碰前面……”

布莱恩软软地哀求，他下意识地觉得如果叫标记伴侣的名字要求就能得到满足，Alpha好想很受用，但并没有放开他的手，只是箍住他的腰强迫他直起身子：“求你哥哥帮你。”

于是小Omega只好又看向查尔斯，抬起和对方如出一辙的蓝眼睛，满溢的泪水根本蓄不住，随着抖动的睫毛扑簌簌地落下来：“查尔斯……求你……”

查尔斯正被艾瑞克逼得边叫自己Alpha的名字边向对方索吻，听到布莱恩的声音才回过神来，看到自己的弟弟不能释放的难受样子，轻声哀求艾瑞克让自己帮忙——他现在已经摸准了两个Alpha的性子，顺着他们的意思做才不会有更多羞耻的惩罚。

“布莱恩，没事的，哥哥在这里……”

两个Omega又吻到了一起，这次并不光是亲吻，查尔斯温柔地握住布莱恩可爱的性器开始轻轻套弄，Alpha们觉得这还不够似的，好心地压住两人的背将他们贴在一起，让两人的上身随着被顶弄的频率相互磨蹭。

空气里的信息素味道已经太浓了，Omega们也被发情折磨得太久，急切地想要精液将他们的生殖腔填满，还想要胀大的结堵住腔口，让他们受孕；Alpha们迫使两个人红肿的乳粒摩擦彼此，然后拉开一点距离，捏着各自Omega的乳肉，挤出两捧可爱的奶子，再让他们挤压在一起，将对方的奶子挤成更加情色的形状。

“哈啊……嗯！受不了了……啊！”

第一次经历没有抑制剂的发情期就被Alpha狠狠操了的年少Omega首先向欲望投了降，他的性器在哥哥手里跳了一下，在布兰登咬住他腺体的时候猛地射脏了查尔斯的手心。被标记的酥麻让他忘记了哭叫，更忘记了Alpha答应查尔斯不标记他——但是查尔斯显然也没有余裕抗议了，几乎在弟弟射在他手上的同时，艾瑞克也咬住了他的后颈，还重重地撞在穴里最敏感脆肉的那一处软肉上，生生将他操射了出来。

精液终于灌进他们的生殖腔，等Alpha们漫长的成结射精结束，两个Omega的临时标记都将被永久标记覆盖，他们身上将会带上彼此Alpha无法抹除的味道。

他们还会为这对兄弟生下孩子，不过那都是以后的事情了。现在他们都已经被过于激烈的性事弄得精疲力尽，只是窝在各自标记伴侣的怀里，进入了黑色的梦乡。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哺乳期喝奶Play/还是4P，但是好像又不是很4P……  
> 有雷！慎入啊！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个系列好像可以完结了……就是搞变态车的……好像没什么Play可以写了！？

4.

“你今天想去看查尔斯吗？”

布兰登问出这句话的时候，布莱恩正被自己的Alpha在晨间性爱中温柔地顶弄着，对方从身后环住他，将他的一条腿折起来从后面进入，已经习惯了性爱的小Omega每被顶一下就轻轻一颤，过了几秒钟才反应过来Alpha到底说了什么。

“想去……嗯……看哥哥！可是西希不能一个人在家……”

“那就带她去。”

“那我得她准备出门的东西……”布莱恩挣扎着想起身，“回来再做好不好？”

Omega对刚出生几个月女儿的关注度明显要大于布兰登，Alpha皱了皱眉头，直接把人按倒，惩罚般地重重撞了进去：“专心！”

即使已经生了孩子，布莱恩也还是之前那副容易哭的样子，他搞不懂Alpha为什么又生气了，只好忍着眼泪反手搂住布兰登的脖子，张开双腿，求他轻一点，否则自己一会儿没法出门。

也许是Omega乖巧的样子让Alpha不忍心再为难他，布兰登最后抽出来射在了布莱恩的腿心里，然后温柔地亲亲他的脸颊，让他再睡几分钟，自己起身去收拾小女儿的奶瓶和玩具。距离布莱恩被Alpha标记、顺理成章的结婚已经过去了一年多，其实布兰登除了总是在性事上要不够之外，大体上是一个很体贴的Alpha，即使布莱恩最后还是只有奶着孩子去上大学，布兰登也承担了大部分的育儿工作，让小Omega能够安心完成学业。

相比他们，查尔斯和艾瑞克就要显得更……鸡飞狗跳。查尔斯对于兄弟俩的强取豪夺非常不满，然而强行标记之后，艾瑞克居然开始认认真真地追求起查尔斯来，不知道用了些什么手段，总之哥哥最后也接受了艾瑞克成为自己的合法标记伴侣。如果让布莱恩来说，自己的丈夫和艾瑞克不算什么坏人，他们帮爸爸还了赌债，对Omega也很好，还有不少大学的同学羡慕他有一个如此英俊、身材又辣的Alpha，他觉得待在布兰登身边挺不错的。

不过查尔斯就不这么想。哥哥是大学教授，每天都接触很多新奇的想法，他会和艾瑞克辩论很多问题，小Omega听到过他们或激烈或平和的争论——政治、平权……布莱恩的成绩虽然不错，但他搞不懂这些，特别是有了女儿之后，他的生活里就只剩下了西希、学业、布兰登还有查尔斯了。

查尔斯和他几乎是同一天怀孕的，布莱恩想起那天的情景，又红着脸把自己埋进了被子里。后来哥哥生下一对双胞胎，小Omega想到下午就可以带西希过去和他们玩，又开心了起来，他悄悄起床，跻着拖鞋，啪嗒啪嗒地跑到布兰登身边，又要了一个甜甜的吻。

两个Alpha今天约见面似乎是为了工作上的事情，布莱恩不知道丈夫和他的兄弟到底在做什么生意，但查尔斯似乎是知道的，并且有时候还能参与进讨论。不过今天哥哥显然不打算这么做，他和布莱恩一起把几个婴儿哄得睡着，然后拿起一本书，带着自己的弟弟回书房休息。

自从生了宝宝，查尔斯的身材就越发丰满起来，胸部也因为哺乳期而略微鼓胀。布莱恩静静地在查尔斯身边看了一会儿书，看到查尔斯又涨奶涨到濡湿了居家服的前襟，房间里也淡淡的飘着奶香味，关心地问道：“查尔斯，我去给你拿吸乳器吧？”

“嗯，吸乳器前两天……坏了。”不知道想到了什么，查尔斯脸有些红，伸手去解上衣的纽扣，“没关系，只要揉一揉就会出来的。”

两个Omega没有什么需要避嫌的地方，更别说他们是兄弟，查尔斯还教过布莱恩要怎么喂奶，不过小Omega根本没用上哥哥所教的技巧——布莱恩没有年长Omega那样丰满的胸脯，也没有很多奶汁，要Alpha又吸又挤的弄好一会儿才勉强有，所以西希一直是喝奶粉的。

查尔斯敞开上衣，露出胸口，粉红色的奶尖泌出白色的液体，Omega微皱着眉头，都顾不上去衣服被弄得黏黏糊糊，看上去是胀疼得狠了。他伸手揉捏着两捧奶子，过多的乳汁流了一手，布莱恩拿着毛巾去帮他擦拭，看着哥哥难受的样子，犹犹豫豫地说：“要我帮忙弄吗？”

“好，把它们揉出来就好了……”

得到了许可的小Omega乖乖跪在哥哥身前，照着查尔斯教过他的手法，将奶子捧起来，整个手掌从下面包住，慢慢帮对方揉弄着乳晕，时不时用指缝轻轻夹住乳头拉扯。他揉了一会儿，好像想要确认手感一般把另一只手伸进了自己的衣服里动了两下，发现自己不管怎么挤都挤不出查尔斯这样的形状，有些郁闷地说：“我为什么就没有哥哥那么大呢，不像旺达和皮特罗，西希一直只能喝奶粉……”

“相信我，他们也没喝多少。”查尔斯的气息因为手上和弟弟的动作有些不稳，“男性Omega本来也……贫乳能给你省掉很多麻烦的。”

“哦。”

布莱恩不怀疑哥哥的话，不过他还是搞不懂为什么查尔斯会这么说，他还是觉得有一点母乳会对孩子好。小Omega一边帮哥哥通乳一边凑近，他的手掌也被弄得黏糊糊的了，毛巾也吸了很多乳汁，而查尔斯的胀痛看起来还是没有得到缓解，一滴奶液从从查尔斯的乳孔当中滴下来，布莱恩腾不出手，情急之下想也没想，低下头用舌尖把它卷进了嘴里。

“呜……！布莱恩……”

年长的Omega浑身一颤，敏感的乳尖微微战栗，布莱恩抬起头来，认真地说：“查尔斯，光用手好像不太行，我可以、可以帮你吸吸看吗？我没有那么多，也不知道需要怎么做……”

“……”查尔斯天人交战了一会儿，觉得这恐怕是最快能解决涨奶的办法，他不知道艾瑞克什么时候才能出来，只想赶快结束胸口的不适感——而且布莱恩那亮晶晶的眼神也让他不忍拒绝，“……好吧。”

小Omega用嘴唇包了上去，开始轻轻地嘬吮，属于查尔斯的乳香带着一股令人安心的清甜，他偏过头让舌头能更好地卷住挺立的乳珠，奶味充满了他的口腔，布莱恩忍不住又凑近了点，鼻尖在查尔斯的胸口戳出一个小小的凹陷，为终于能帮上哥哥的忙而感到开心。胸口的酥痒让查尔斯头皮发麻，他自己揉捏着没被照顾到的另一边，让泛出粉色的乳肉在手掌中像是一团散发着奶香的乳膏，被揉搓成各种形状，弟弟毛茸茸的棕色脑袋在胸前动作着，他控制不住声音，发出断断续续又让人心痒的呻吟，有些受不了地挺了挺腰。

兄弟之间可能真有微妙的心灵感应，布莱恩抬起头来，嘴唇贴住查尔斯的嘴角，和哥哥接了一个满溢着奶香味的吻，然后又低下头去再次吸住变成深红色的奶尖，心里想着他马上就能帮助哥哥结束涨奶的痛苦。

——于是，布兰登和艾瑞克谈完工作，在书房找到自己Omega的时候，看到的就是布莱恩趴在哥哥身上，两个Omega亲了一会儿，而布莱恩又低下头吸住查尔斯胸口的画面。

直到弟弟被布兰登拎走，查尔斯自己也被艾瑞克打开膝盖压在扶手椅上，充满侵略性的信息素逼得他喘不过起来，年长的Omega才反应过来两个Alpha处在一种怎样的怒气中。艾瑞克面无表情地盯着他被布莱恩吸得湿漉漉的胸口来回看，然后用拇指和食指捏起还沾着一点奶汁的乳尖，轻轻搓动：“还难受吗？”

“要不是你弄坏了吸乳器，我也不会那么难受。”查尔斯开口控诉，他一定要让艾瑞克认识到问题的严重性，不过自以为强硬的态度在刚刚才被弟弟吸到浑身发软的情况下根本没有一丁点说服力，反而挑动了Alpha心里那个上不了台面的开关。艾瑞克不置可否地拨弄了几下还没有缓解胀痛的凸起，然后将指腹沾到的白色液体抹到Omega的嘴角，俯下身去亲他——这个吻比平时都还要温柔，又带上了安抚性的信息素味道，查尔斯迷迷糊糊地就开始回应，甚至在艾瑞克脱下他裤子的时候都没有反抗。

“好久没在他们两个面前做了吧？”结束了缠绵的吻，艾瑞克用仿佛说情话一般的语气贴在Omega耳边低喃，自然地让他一瞬间都没反应过来对方到底说了什么，等他的脑子终于转过弯，Alpha已经拉下了裤子拉链，过于精神的器官抵住他的穴口，而他在这时候听到了一声从旁边书桌上传来的、带着委屈哭腔的喘息。

“好喝吗？”

布兰登托着布莱恩的屁股，将他抱到书桌上，看着他一脸惊慌地伸出粉红色的舌尖将嘴角哥哥的奶汁舔走，以一种很温和的语气问道。“嗯……好喝。”没从对方的味道当中闻出危险性的小Omega决定实话实说，“要是我也有就好了，我就没有查尔斯那么多。”

“还想再喝？”Alpha轻车熟路地解开他上衣的扣子，伸进一只手去揉捻了两下，力道是布莱恩熟悉又害怕的那种：通常布兰登在兴致来了想从他乳头里硬吸出一点奶液来的时候才会这样，虽然同是在脯乳期，但他实在是没有哥哥那么充沛，唯一有的一点还都被布兰登吃了，小女儿一点都分不到。

“没、没有。”就算他再不敏感，也听得出Alpha是在生气，他现在可不敢乱说话了，紧张地扣住桌子边沿，不知道布兰登又在打什么主意，现在可是还有另外两个人在房间里呢！

“那就喂你喝点别的。”布兰登抬起一只膝盖，单腿半跪在桌缘上，书桌的高度恰到好处的让Omega能看到他胯间鼓起的一包。布莱恩刚往书桌上缩了一下就被布兰登一个探身轻易抓住，Alpha按住他的肩膀，迫使他摆出跪趴着的姿势，调整了一下角度，让布莱恩的脸能正对着已经被撑出形状的裤裆，“你知道怎么喝，对吧？”

布兰登挺胯用鼓起的部分蹭了蹭小Omega的脸，布莱恩摇着头想往后躲，马上被Alpha捏住了后脖颈处最脆弱的那一处腺体，他最受不了这个，没两下就浑身都泄了力气，布兰登解开皮带扣，慢条斯理地从内裤里把性器掏出来，往布莱恩嘴边送了送：“你刚才不是吸得挺好吗？”

查尔斯双腿大开被压在扶手椅里，用这个姿势Alpha只需要稍微沉一沉腰就能操到很深的地方，脯乳期几乎每时每刻都濡湿的穴缝一点有效的抵抗都做不出来，年长的Omega在被顶进去的时候发出了一声很不体面的呻吟。他的衣服早就乱七八糟的丢在一边，而艾瑞克衣着依旧完整，只是拉开了裤链，从他这个角度也看不到桌子那边到底发生了什么，只能隐约瞟到布莱恩不断动作的头颅和听起来淫靡无比的吞咽声。

“艾瑞克，不要……不要这样……啊！”Alpha将他的大腿按在扶手两边，动着腰胯长进长出地慢慢磨，每次都深入到生殖腔里面又整根抽出，几乎是骑在Omega胯间操他。查尔斯根本没办法忍住声音，胸前的乳肉随着顶弄一颤一颤，又泌出更多的乳汁，好像刚才布莱恩帮忙吸出来的那些根本就没有起到缓解的作用——他现在整个人都湿了，奶液顺着浅浅的乳沟往下流，下面也被粗大的阴茎插得流水，要是放在平时，查尔斯早就乖乖地圈住Alpha的腰求他动快一点然后再帮他通通乳了，但现在他心里还担心着布莱恩，推拒着艾瑞克的胸膛不想让他靠近。

Alpha好像也没有更生气，又深又重地将查尔斯磨到性器挺立，然后大发善心地搂着他的腰将他抱了起来，调转了两人的姿势，顺便让Omega转了个面，让他能一览无余地看到跪趴在桌面上、嘴里含着布兰登老二的布莱恩。布莱恩还不知道另外两人发生了什么，他呜呜咽咽地被操着嘴巴，嘴唇因为摩擦变得又红又润，来不及吞下去的津液滴在桌面上，刚刚留在嘴里的奶香全部裹在了嘴里那根东西上，要不是Alpha的麝香味实在存在感太强，反倒让他感觉是在舔一根奶味的甜棒。

两个Omega都被弄得晕晕乎乎，剩下的两个罪魁祸首倒是交换了一个心照不宣的眼神，布兰登终于放过了小Omega的嘴巴，哑着声音对他说：“转过来。”

“嗯……”一旦被Alpha挑起了情欲，布莱恩是很听话的，他迷迷糊糊地觉得应该要顺布兰登的意思，乖乖转了个身，布兰登向后拉起他的手臂，跪在桌面上，迫使小Omega背对着他一点点地将尺寸可怕的凶器坐进了食髓知味的肉穴里。

这下两个Omega变成了面对面挨操的姿势，扶手椅比桌面要矮，如果布莱恩趴下去，嘴唇就刚好能碰到查尔斯的胸口。

“你好像胀得比一些女性Omega还大了，”艾瑞克故意说，他从背后伸手过来托着查尔斯的乳肉揉了揉，白嫩的胸脯从他的指缝当中挤出来，他立起指甲刮弄了两下挺立的奶尖，咬着查尔斯的耳朵说：“要不要再让布莱恩帮你吸一吸？”

这实在是有点太过了，查尔斯刚想拒绝，布兰登像是接收到什么信号一般一个深顶，小Omega受不了地惊喘一声就软了腰，Alpha趁机按着他的背不让他起身，艾瑞克直起身子，捉着查尔斯的胯骨和手臂将他摆成向前挺起胸脯的姿势，还捧着Omega的奶子、捏住乳头往布莱恩的唇角塞了塞。

自从两个Omega被标记的那一夜以来，他们已经很久没有被Alpha们一起操弄了，布莱恩又一下子湿了眼眶，被这么弄了是该委屈，但他又不想让查尔斯难受，还是乖乖地伸出舌尖，轻轻舔了一下深粉色的乳粒，就包裹住它开始舔弄起来。小Omega在两个Alpha的诱骗下将哥哥的两边奶尖都好好地吸了一遍，查尔斯不知道什么时候已经夹着艾瑞克的性器被操射了，整个人像是被奶香浸透了一般散发出诱人的母性，艾瑞克把他抱在怀里又亲又摸，还被弟弟吸着乳头，本就在哺乳期而过于敏感的Omega爽得头皮都麻了，连布莱恩是什么时候被布兰登扯回去的都不知道。

“以后还让布莱恩帮你吗？”艾瑞克边亲边问，语气温柔又平和，查尔斯被亲得发抖，他一向懂得在床上示弱，反正之后还有机会扳回一城，摇着头颤声说：“不要了，都给你……”

“你看，以后查尔斯不用你帮忙了。”布兰登将布莱恩拉回来抱在怀里，捻住他胸前明显没有那么鼓胀的小小奶尖挤弄揉搓，“你现在是没有，要是以后有了不如也让查尔斯帮你吸？多揉几下也许就会变大了呢。”

小Omega根本没有回答的力气，被Alpha的话所蛊惑，好像想证明他也可以变大一些一样下意识地伸手去揉自己的胸，像小奶猫一样软绵绵的哭喘，可爱的粉色阴茎在顶弄中戳到查尔斯胸口上，铃口好几次划过对方的乳尖，每次都会引来一阵难耐的呻吟。“布兰登、布兰登帮我吸……”布莱恩多少还是学会了一些对付自己Alpha的招数，他凑过去乖巧地用脸颊蹭布兰登的脖子，“全部给你吃。”

得到了满意答复的Alpha终于伸出手握住了布莱恩的性器，他还是没学会光靠后面就射出来——小Omega已经濒临极限了，没被套弄两下就哭叫着达到高潮，精液一股股地射在自己哥哥的胸膛上，和未干透的奶汁混在在一起，让查尔斯看上去整个人都湿得一塌糊涂。两个Omega看起来都累极了，Alpha们也懂得尽兴过后就要见好就收，狠操几下自己Omega高潮后紧缩的小穴，就用精液将他们再次灌满。

以后再也不要来查尔斯家的书房了。这是布莱恩靠在布兰登怀里睡过去之前的最后一个念头。

（就是个逗逼的）彩蛋：

查尔斯决定带布莱恩去酒吧。他承认这多少还是带了一点报复的心思在的，他的乖弟弟从来没有去过这样的地方——鉴于在考上大学之前布莱恩一直在乖乖学习，梦想是参加大学挑战赛，然后在高中毕业的暑假就被布兰登标记了——以一个不太光彩的方式。布莱恩根本就没有经历过普通的调情，这让他太容易就会被Alpha哄骗。

布莱恩有去酒吧的权力，查尔斯也有，当然，要是能让两个无法无天的Alpha因此吃瘪，就是一件再好不过的事情了。

“查尔斯，你确定没有问题吗？”

第一次“逃家”的小Omega乖乖窝在哥哥身边，查尔斯喝了两杯酒，眼睛变得湿漉漉的，对每一个上来搭话的Alpha或者是Beta微笑。他坐立不安地贴在查尔斯身边，像一只倒着耳朵的小白兔，布莱恩承认哥哥对于这种地方游刃有余，而自己在这里还只会点果汁，多少显得有些格格不入。

“你应该多交一些其他朋友，布莱恩。”查尔斯不知道醉了没有，撑着下巴看着年少的弟弟，“不能总是迁就Alpha……我一向不赞成Omega完全没有自己的交际圈。”

布莱恩听着，眼睛往旁边转了一圈，有些警惕地抓紧了查尔斯的手臂。太多人在看他们了，还有几个人偏过头对他们窃窃私语。小Omega从来没有经历过这个，他不知道两个漂亮Omega到酒吧来理所当然会成为很多人的关注对象，更别说查尔斯还做出一副就是想要调情的模样，虽然哥哥说一定会好好把他送回去，让他享受这个夜晚，但他还是有些不习惯。

他本来想要劝说查尔斯早一些回家，然而还没等他开口，眼角余光就瞟到两个本不应该出现在这里的人影，紧张地捅了捅又跟酒保要了一杯酒的哥哥：“查尔斯，你看，好像是艾瑞克和布兰登！”

“嗯？”年长的Omega转过身，酒吧的灯光有些朦胧，不过他当然能认出自己的Alpha，“别管他们！不过就是和自己的兄弟喝个酒，一点都不……等一下，他们是抱着旺达和西希吗？”

两个Alpha西装革履，和酒吧的氛围非常不搭，看样子就是从工作场合过来的，但更不搭的是他们一人臂弯里抱着一个半大的婴儿，可爱的小女孩们戴着蝴蝶结，吮着手指，好奇地打量四周。

查尔斯把酒杯拍在桌上，拉着布莱恩就气势汹汹地走了过去，他发誓要敲他们的头——是什么样的脑回路才会把孩子们带来这种地方！？

酒吧里自发地安静下来，这几个人实在是太过惹眼，围观群众的八卦之魂都快要烧起来了。

“艾瑞克！你最好解释这个……”查尔斯话都没说完，一向强势的Alpha居然委屈地垂下眼角，小心地拉过他的手，以一个很轻但足以让别人听到的音量说：“我知道你嫌弃我老……但是看在孩子的份上，不要走，好吗？”

“？”

千算万算，查尔斯都没料到会是这样的展开。他还没有反应过来，Alpha就自顾自地说了下去，眼神活像被抛弃的狗狗：“你们年轻漂亮的Omega都喜欢寻求刺激，我不怪你，孩子想你了，和我回家吧。”

旺达适时地咿咿呀呀伸出手要查尔斯抱，旁边的人发出“世风日下啊”“天哪这个Alpha好可怜”“真是过分的Omega”之类的感叹，查尔斯听得头疼，众目睽睽之下又不知道怎么揭穿艾瑞克的把戏，只能将旺达接了过来，恶狠狠地瞪了后者一眼，用口型说：“算你狠。”

而布兰登那一边，Alpha刚开始装可怜，布莱恩就心疼地接过了西希然后关心地拉着布兰登的衣角开始道歉了。

“我绝对没有嫌弃你老！”他急急忙忙地解释，“你只是看起来成熟。”

两个Omega不太成功的逃家到此结束，他们为此付出了有点惨痛的代价——然而Alpha们却神清气爽、顺便整整休了两天的假。


End file.
